Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ is a set of special countdown live concerts celebrating the new year, featuring all Hello! Project members and other UP-FRONT artists. At 16:30 on December 31 there will be simultaneous concerts in Osaka and Kobe. A 23:00 show will take place only in Osaka, and only feature members age 18 and over. Setlist Osaka (16:30)= #MC1 - Nakazawa Yuko #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #MC2 - Juice=Juice #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Yume Miru Fifteen - ANGERME (without 3rd generation) #MC3 #Yattaruchan - ANGERME (without 3rd generation) #MC4 #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME # - Bitter & Sweet # - Bitter & Sweet #MC5 #MC6 #Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu Dake Aru Nara - LoVendoЯ #MC8 #Stonez!! - LoVendoЯ #Ikujinashi - LoVendoЯ #MC9 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute |-|Kobe (16:30)= #MC1 - Yoshizawa Hitomi #TBA - Country Girls #MC2 #Koi Dorobo - Country Girls #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th generation) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? - Morning Musume '14 #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita - Morning Musume '14 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th generation) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #URAHARA Temptation - Kikkawa Yuu #Amai Melody - Kikkawa Yuu #Otome! Be Ambitious! - THE Possible #Saa Koi! Happiness! - THE Possible #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ - Berryz Koubou #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #MC #Romance wo Katatte - Berryz Koubou |-|Osaka (23:00)= TBA Featured Members :Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *Morning Musume '14 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina＊, Sayashi Riho＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi＊, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana＊, Takeuchi Akari＊, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ **2nd Gen: Murota Mizuki＊, Aikawa Maho＊, Sasaki Rikako＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki＊ **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Country Girls＊ **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *LoVendoЯ ** ** ** * ** ** *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *Kikkawa Yuu *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami＊ *Nakazawa Yuko (MC, Osaka concerts 1 and 2) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (MC, Kobe concert and Osaka concert 2) Absentees The following members were scheduled to participate in the concert, but due to an injury or illness, they did not participate in at least 1 show: *Suzuki Kanon of Morning Musume '14 sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. She is put on a 6 week break from physical performances and cannot participate in the countdown event.Staff. "「モーニング娘。’14　鈴木香音・佐藤優樹に関するお知らせ」" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-29. *Tanaka Reina of LoVendoЯ was diagnosed with influenza prior to the event, restricting her from participating. Schedule References Notes * Sato Masaki (mildly) sprained her ankle prior to the event. She will be restricted to singing only. Sources External Links *Official Website *Fanclub announcement Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:THE Possible Category:Country Musume Concerts In